battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Spongy
Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as Battle for Dream Island Again. He was known for being one of the least loved contestants because he smells bad and is fat. He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in the 2nd part of the first episode for weighing too much). He would be eliminated in Episode 3 with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Woody. After successfully beating the other losers in a bread loaf contest in episode 14 at the last second, with 38 loaves of bread, 7 more than Flower, second place, so he returned to the game. In episode 22, he crushed the Announcer, so Firey and Flower made replacement hosts to replace him. Spongy was eliminated in episode 23. Spongy is one of the 22 objects to get in Battle For Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th in the voting overall. Coverage Battle For Dream Island In Take the Plunge, Spongy is first shown when Firey and Coiny are fighting on top of him. Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop fighting, then tells Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. When the contestants are battling for Dream Island, Spongy is the first to fall off the beam. Later, Spongy is the second-to-last one picked for his team, with only Woody surpassing him. Blocky accidentally picks him for the Squishy Cherries team, much to Match's dismay. In the challenge, when their boat begins to sink, Pin demands that they have to throw someone overboard, and everyone promptly throws Spongy overboard. In the end, everyone who didn't make it to the other end (Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Rocky, Woody, Firey, Snowball), end up floating on Spongy to the other end. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy is elected as part of the rescue team to go and rescue Blocky. They find the fish that ate Blocky, but find out that Blocky didn't actually get eaten, but then the fish tries to eat Pencil. Pen and Blocky try to rescue her, which they do, and start the race. Spongy follows Pencil, Match and Bubble around during the challenge. When they arrive at the rock wall, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Spongy can't get to the top because they don't have arms. Pencil, Match and Bubble help Spongy up because they're on his team. Soon, they are on the chairlift, but Spongy weighs it down. Rocky then cuts the line, and they all fall down into the Failer's Waiting Room. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Spongy is rescued from the Failer's Waiting Room, along with most of the others. At Cake at Stake, Spongy was in the bottom 3 with Woody and Blocky. Blocky was safe with 2 votes, Woody was safe with 3 votes, but Spongy got eliminated with 4 votes. However, when he is thrown away, he accidentally pops Bubble. In Puzzling Mysteries, Spongy is briefly mentioned when Pencil points out that the holding capacity for the Tiny Loser Chamber is six, but Spongy makes up for about five people. In Cycle of Life, when it is revealed that someone will be rejoining the game, Spongy makes a brief cameo as one of the candidates to join the game. In his promo campaign, he fills up the whole screen and says 1 word: Hello. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy is seen at Cake at Stake, but he only receives 4 votes, and he is eliminated again. In Crybaby!, Spongy makes a brief cameo in episode 10. When the Squashy Grapes are falling down a seemingly bottomless cliff, Spongy is at the bottom. His trampoline-like texture sends them flying back up. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Spongy is given yet another chance to rejoin the game. The challenge is to bring as many loaves of bread as possible to your basket. Since Spongy is bigger then the others, he could carry twelve loaves of bread at a time, but he was quite slow at it. He briefly takes the lead a couple of times, and at the last second, brings in a final load, and puts him in first place, so Spongy rejoins the game. He receives 38 points for all the loaves he collected, but that puts him in the Danger Zone. Later, he jumps into the vat of acid to get the 15 bonus points. He fails, however, and is still in the Danger Zone. However, the people without arms are given 10 sympathy points, making Spongy's total 48, and sending him out of the Danger Zone. The next challenge is to jump over hurdles on a conveyor belt. However, at the second hurdle, both Leafy and Spongy fall off because Leafy distracted him. He gets 10 points, and his total it 58, so he is not in the Danger Zone, and safe. In Vomitaco, Spongy has to choose the taco challenge or the barf bag challenge. He ultimately goes with the taco. When he finds out the losers would be judging, and he gets 10 points for every like. Ultimately, Spongy gets 8 likes, and 80 points, putting his total at 138, putting him in second place. He is spared from the Danger Zone, and is safe. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Spongy is briefly seen as a puppet as a blue sponge (Blue Spongy, recommended by Simondomino). When the puppet segment ended, he reverts back to yellow, saying "April Fools!" with Blocky, Pen, Leafy and Pencil. In the challenge, a bowling competition, but Spongy, Tennis Ball, Rocky and Ice Cube are disqualified because they have no arms. When it is revealed that you can take thirty points off someone for each pin you knocked down, Leafy takes 10 points off everyone, making Spongy's total 128. Pencil also takes 25 points off everyone, except for herself, Bubble and Ice Cube, making Spongy's total 103. By this point, Spongy is way too far ahead of everyone else, so Firey takes away 100 points from him, making his total 3. Nevertheless, everyone is up for elimination, except for Firey, putting Spongy at risk of elimination. In The Reveal, Spongy is up for elimination, but is safe with only 28 votes. The challenge is to pair up, and throw Frisbees, and do three consecutive catches. Spongy pairs up with Rocky, and they do quite well together, even getting second place, and earning 100 points each. Spongy is now on 103 points, making him safe, and out of the Danger Zone. In the end, it is revealed that Spongy and the other four safe competitors will be voting off either Leafy, Ice Cube, or Tennis Ball. In Reveal Novum. Spongy votes for Leafy, because she has arms. Later, Announcer throws in a twist, and says that the first digit of everyone's scores will be wiped off, making Spongy's 103 to 03. In the staring contest, Spongy faces off against Pencil, but loses quite quickly. He may have blinked on purpose, due to him mumbling something, then blinking. He receives 5 points for his effort, though, making his total 8, which still isn't enough to save him from the Danger Zone, and Spongy is susceptible for elimination. In Rescission, Spongy is up for elimination at Cake at Stake. He is in the bottom 2 with Pencil, but he is still safe with 141 votes. In the unicycle race, Spongy is quick to fall off his unicycle. However, he soon gets the hang of it, but accidentally rams himself and Firey into a deep pit. Bubble also falls in, but Spongy springs her out of the pit. In the end, Spongy is up for the vote for not completing the race, and is able to be eliminated. In Gardening Hero, Spongy and all the others are brought to outer space, where Cake at Stake is held. Spongy is overall safe at 142 votes. Speaker then gives everyone immunity. The challenge is to survive in outer space, or lose your immunity. Spongy is then given immunity, but he is sucked into a black hole, and loses his immunity. He is up for elimination, and the 15 eliminated contestants get to vote on who is out. In The Glistening, Their only spaceship has run out of fuel, and needs to run on yellow, squishy things, so everyone immediately forces Spongy into the engine. When they arrive back on Earth, Spongy is very injured, and very charred for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Pin is the only one to vote for Spongy, so he is safe another day. In the challenge, Spongy does hopelessly in the long jump, but Leafy feels terrible for burning him, so she gives Spongy her immunity, making Spongy safe another day. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Spongy accidentally destroys the Announcer, and as a result, Firey and Flower make their own replacement boxes. During Cake at Stake, Spongy, having immunity, is safe. The challenge is to escape from a volcano, and if contestants fall into the lava and die, they have to start over again. Spongy burns several times before he is eventually used a bridge by the other competitors. After Firey, Leafy, and Bubble died, it was seen that he and Flower were screaming when the lava is coming to them. In the end, Spongy draws with the other, and the tiebreaker is a beauty contest. However, Spongy is not classified as 'beautiful', and is up for the vote. At the end of the episode, he is turned into metal with the rest of the competitors because of them eating yoylecake, which contains yoyleberries, which have a common side effect where the person who eats them turns into metal. In Hurtful! Spongy is first seen with the others, still made out of metal. He, along with the others are thrown into a furnace so the Firey replacement box can fix the TLC, and the contestants come out from the Master Recovery Center as normal people. During Cake at Stake, Spongy is in the bottom 2 with Leafy, and is eliminated for the second and last time with 432 votes, while Leafy is safe and gets a slice of the cheesecake. In Return of the Hang Glider, Spongy's final appearance in season one is in this episode. He is let out of the TLC, along with the rest of the losers. He votes for Leafy to win. When Firey wins, Firey allows him onto Dream Island. Afterwards, Spongy is not seen again for unknown reasons. Trivia *Spongy is the highest placed BFDI contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale. It is unknown where he went. *Spongy seems to have developed a close friendship with Rocky. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Spongy in the spikes.). *Spongy is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Spongy as recommended characters are Blue Spongy (Episode 16), Baby Spongy and Rainbow Spongy (Episode 17), Evil Spongy (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Spongy and Skinny Spongy (Episode 21), Pink Spongy, Robot Spongy, and Metal Spongy (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Spongy and Spongy Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Spongy and Weird Spongy (episode 24). *Spongy received enough votes to compete in the second season, Battle for Dream Island Again. *Spongy was the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated. *Spongy's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Spongy was the 2nd, and the 2nd last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI before the finale. **Coincidentally, Flower was the 1st, and the 1st last contestant to be eliminated. *Spongy came 6th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *When Spongy is telling Coiny about the canyon in No More Snow, he appears to have a slight Russian accent. *Spongy was seen as a popular contestant (sort of) because when he rejoined in season 1, he was still in so long after episode 23, so he make it so far. *Spongy is the only yellow contestant in BFDI. But in BFDIA, Yellow Face is also yellow. **'Fun fact:' Both of them are armless. *Spongy had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *'Mistake:' Sometimes, Spongy's legs are missing. *Spongy is the highest ranking armless contestant in BFDI. *In Get Digging, Match stated that she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Spongy and Match might be 17 million years old. *If BFDIA 6 marks the end of team switchings, considering the promises done by Team No-Name and FreeSmart being an alliance therefore unlikely switching, Spongy is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *It seems that the person who hates Spongy the most is Match. Having said more bad things about him than anyone else. *Spongy is the first armless contestant to be created. *In real life, Sponge isn't heavy, if it held water. Quotes *SURRY. *UH OH! *HELLO! *HI! *WHA? *YAY! *HEY! WUT ABOUT MEH? *YAY! WEH DEHD EHT! *WUT DO WEH GET? *HAHAHAHA OK *BUT COINY *LOOK ARGH THE CANYON *GOODBUY *NO WEH! *WUT DOES IT SAY!? *...I WAS KIDDING... Gallery Spongynew.png|Spongy SPONGY2.png Spongy's Promo Pic.png|Spongy's promo pic Spongy_3.png Spongy_2.png Spongy_Icon.png|Spongy's Idle Spongy 5.png zxxzczx.PNG|Spongy's reaction to winning a house SpongySmiles.jpg|Happy Spongy WUT ABOUT MEH!.jpg|"Wut about meh?" Vomitaco.jpg|Spongy And TB's Tacos. Blue Spongy.png|Spongy turns blue for a bit when saying "APRIL FOOLS!" image.spongyfaik.jpg|Spongy completely fails at the long jump. Image.metal6.jpg Image.bubbleread.jpg Image.message.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.yeahlets.jpg|"Yeah, let's do that." Message.Spongy.PNG|The message goes behind Spongy's face. spongy-iphone-4-4s-case_design.png|Spongy Phone Case Needle again .jpg Needle on fire.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.49.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 10.13.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|Spongy in the final three|link=Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Spongeycrushed.jpg|Super Flexy Spongy Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.30.54 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Spongy in the game "The Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Spongy in BFDI's third anniversary. Plasma spongy.png|Plasma Spongy 0f7fd48752865cc592ea2a096e94cf31.jpg|Spongy See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Armless Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Rejoined Category:Team No-Name Category:Yellow Category:Spongy Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Season 1 and 2 Males